Kek The Movie
this is the true story of an unreleased shrek parody film enjoy in 2001 most of us know a popular movie shrek was released it told the story of how a grumpy green ogre named shrek lived and one day met a talking donkey and fairy tale creatures and stuff and he had to rescue a princess well as we all know if there is something great there is almost always a parody or spoof of it recently i found one of these its called kek the movie it was supposedly released on 9/11 and premiered at the world trade center but all records of its existence were destroyed and now it lies widely unknown until recently i found an old dvd store nearby one world trade center it was like from what 1995 it had windows 95 pc's inside of it so most likely i searched through the shelves and eventually found a singular case that had a cover saying "kek" with a red ogre that looked exactly like shrek just photoshopped red i asked how much and the clerk said free i arrived home and took a photo of the case before opening it i opened the case and took a photo of me holding it next to my crappy old tv set then i inserted it movie begins with a video of the sky with the title fades onto the screen two seconds later a narrator says we shall now go to kek the oger's swamp it arrives at kek's swamp and all is dank and quiet the camera pans over to kek's outhouse and kek bursts out and the animation is just from the first shrek movie except shrek is colored red and renamed kek kek says that he has a crap on deck that can kill a donkey and the camera show the scene where donkey looks scared while shrek looks at him but as i said before shrek is recolored red and renamed kek and donkey is renamed donkek donkek says fuck you and kek chases him saying get in meh belleh like fat bastard kek then kills donkek by shitting on his eyes in great detail kek then rips donkek apart and eats him he gives the viewer a creepy look in the eyes as the camera twitches and blurs a little kek then runs to fuckwad's castle and fuckwad says why hello kek i have been waiting for you kek says your going the right way for a smacked bottom and smacks fuckwad fuckwad dies and kek throws him into a window and fuckwad's body goes flying kek then runs out the door and ends up at the castle on the volcano there is a sign that says "dragins castil" and kek runs over a rickedy wooden bridge kek puts on armor and teh dragin comes and chases kek kek murders teh dragin and then throws it into the volcanic vent kek resucues princs foner princs foner is taken by kek to his swamp princs foner attacks kek but kek slices her head off kek says i are the good guy as he swallows princs foner's head the movie ends with kek commiting suicide with a shotgun and his swamp darkening and he is laying on the ground with a spoopy face as the credits roll for a few minutes and the dvd stops i happened to care to take the time to make a digital copy so lol i misplaced the file so here is a magical photo of a scene from the movie its kek's creepy face from 20 or so minutes in i dare someone to make an exact copy based on the description bet you can't do it haha post it in the comments if you even care to waste your time doing it i'll judge it and reply to it judging it anyway you'll never find the original Category:Transfers from DiamondMinerStudios Wiki Category:Stories Category:Approved by the flying spaghetti dick